Frodo Baggins
Frodo Baggins (ur. 22 września 2968 roku TE) − hobbit z Shire, który odszedł ze Śródziemia 29 września 3021 roku Trzeciej Ery. Jest jednym z czterech hobbitów w Drużynie Pierścienia. Jego misją było zniszczenie Jedynego Pierścienia, który przez całą drogę nosił na szyi. Najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, a zarazem towarzyszami podczas podróży Froda byli: Samwise Gamgee, Peregrin Tuk i Meriadok Brandybuck. Biografia Młodość Frodo był synem Droga i Primulli Bagginsów. W Shire przyjaźnił się z Pippinem, Merrym, Folko Boffinem i Fredegarem Bolgerem. W latach młodości mieszkał w Bucklandzie, lecz po śmierci rodziców, Bilbo Baggins, którego był zarazem ciotecznym siostrzeńcem i stryjecznym bratem (w skrócie nazywał Bilba wujkiem), go usynowił, mieszkał z nim w Shire w Bag End.Gdy był młody często kradł grzyby Maggotowi. Brał udział w 111 urodzinach Bilba (które były również jego 33 urodzinami) po których Bilbo opuścił Bag End. Gdy powrócił do domu, zastał tam Gandalfa który powiedział mu o odejściu Bilba, oraz ostrzegł go by zachował Pierścień w tajemnicy i go nie używał. Hobbit żył spokojnie 17 lat, corocznie obchodząc urodziny wuja, czym przysporzył sobie opinię dziwaka. Wyprawa thumb|left|176px|Frodo w Mordorze W 3018 roku Gandalf ponownie go odwiedził mówiąc prawdę o Pierścieniu. Frodo sprzedał Bag End Lobelii Sackville-Baggins (jej mąż Lotho zmarł niedługo przed szansą na objęcie wymarzonej posiadłości), po czym przeprowadził się do Ustroni w Bucklandzie, Po drodze do nowego domu napotkał Elfów pod dowództwem Gildora, a także dwóch Czarnych Jeźdźców, którzy próbowali go schwytać. W Ustroni został jeden dzień. Następnie ruszył do Rivendell wraz z Samem, Pippinem i Merrym. Przeszli przez Stary Las, gdzie Merry i Pippin zostali uwięzieni przez Starą Wierzbę. W Lesie spotkali Toma Bombadila, który uwolnił Merrego i Pippina. Gościli się u niego przez jakiś czas. Następnie wyruszyli do Kurhanów, gdzie zostali uwięzieni przez Upiory Kurhanów. Z niebezpieczeństwa ponownie uratował ich Bombadil. Dotarli bezpiecznie do Bree. Tam przenocowali w Gospodzie Pod Rozbrykanym Kucykiem. Frodo podczas śpiewu we wspólnej sali przypadkiem włożył Jedyny Pierścień na palec. Poznali wtedy Obieżyświata, którego wzięli za przewodnika. Opuścili Bree już w towarzystwie Obeżyświata. Niedługo dotarli na Wichrowy Czub. Tam ich obóz został zaatakowany przez Nazgûle. Frodo został zraniony Nożem Morgulu. Udało im się dojść do Rivendell, przedtem natykając się na drodze na elfa Glorfindela i ponownie na Czarnych Jeźdźców, którzy ścigali go aż do brodu Bruinen. Frodo rzucił im wyzwanie, na które jednak nie zdążyli odpowiedzieć. gdyż zostali porwani przez wodę, co doprowadziło do śmierci ich koni, a Frodo zemdlał. W Rivendell Frodo został uzdrowiony przez Elronda. Po przebudzeniu się, po raz pierwszy od rozpoczęcia wyprawy, spotkał Gandalfa, który opowiedział mu, co zdarzyło się od chwili, gdy hobbit zemdlał. Następnego dnia wziął udział w Naradzie, gdzie zgłosił się na Powiernika Pierścienia i omówiono wiele spraw dotyczących tego artefaktu. Została także stworzona Drużyna Pierścienia. Po naradzie, Drużyna Pierścienia przebywała jeszcze jakiś czas w Rivendell. Następnie wyruszyli na południe, przeszli przez Morię i dotarli do Lorien. Tam Frodo razem z Samem spojrzał w Zwierciadło Galadrieli. Zobaczył w nim płynący statek, białą twierdzę o siedmiu wieżach oraz Oko Saurona. Na pożegnanie od Galadrieli otrzymał flakonik zawierający światło gwiazdy elfów, które miało rozświetlać nawet najciemniejszą ciemność. Następnie Drużyna popłynęła na łodziach w dół Anduiny aż do Wodogrzmotów Rauros, gdzie nastąpiła Bitwa na Amon Hen. Drużyna Pierścienia rozpadła się, a Frodo z Samem udali się sami do Mordoru. Frodo zlitował się nad Gollumem, który ich śledził, stał się ich przewodnikiem i poprowadził ich przez Martwe Bagna, Ithilien aż do Jaskini Szeloby. Tam Frodo został ukąszony przez Szelobę i wpadł w śpiączkę. Zrozpaczony Sam wziął Pierścień, chcąc dopełnić misję i zostawił swojego pana. Po chwili Froda znaleźli orkowie i zanieśli go do Cirith Ungol. Sam postanowił ratować swojego pana. W wieży wybuchła wojna pomiędzy dwiema stronami orków. Wykorzystał to ogrodnik Froda i odbił go z rąk nieprzyjaciela. Razem udali się w głąb Mordoru do Góry Przeznaczenia. Po długiej wędrówce dotarli do niej. Wtedy to Gollum, który zostawił ich w jaskini Szeloby, zaatakował hobbitów. Przy szczelinie zagłady wywiązała się walka, podczas której Gollum odgryzł palec z Pierścieniem Frodowi. Jednak popełnił błąd i przez przypadek spadł do środka wulkanu, niszcząc jednocześnie Jedyny Pierścień. Dwójkę hobbitów uratował Gandalf, który przyleciał na orle. Po zniszczeniu Saurona zostali ogłoszeni bohaterami. Po powrocie do Shire Frodo nigdy nie zapomniał o ranach fizycznych i psychicznych, wywołanych przez sztylet Morgulu, Szelobę oraz długo dźwigane brzemię, które wciąż bolały i nie mogły się zagoić w Śródziemiu. Za swoje zasługi odpłynął do Amanu razem z Gandalfem, Galadrielą, Elrondem i innymi Elfami Wysokiego Rodu. Data jego śmierci jest nieznana. Bag End otrzymał po nim Samwise Gamgee, który nazwał swego najstarszego syna imieniem Frodo. Opis Frodo miał jaśniejsze włosy od innych Hobbitów. Był współczujący i litościwy co pokazał obłaskawiając Golluma. Miał wielu przyjaciół, między innymi Sama, Bilba, Gandalfa, Merry'ego, Pippina. Nigdy się nie ożenił biorąc przykład z Bilba. Był ufny, pokładał nadzieję na zmianę Golluma. Znaczenie thumb|Frodo z mieczem - Żądłem Postać Frodo Bagginsa - Powiernika Pierścienia - jest archetypem przypadkowego bohatera, nie posiadającego nadludzkich cech. Jedyne, co wyróżnia go spośród tysiąca innych jest poczucie obowiązku ukończenia swej misji. Właśnie ta misja wyciska na nim wielkie piętno, z którym nie jest mu łatwo iść w dalszą drogę. Etymologia Imię "Frodo Baggins" było według Tolkiena tłumaczeniem na angielski westrońskiego Maura Labingi. Imię "Maura" zawiera człon ''maur-'' (mądry, doświadczony), co Tolkien przełożył na język staroangielski ''frod-'' o tym samym znaczeniu. Kreacja filmowa W adaptacji trylogii, w reżyserii Petera Jacksona, Froda zagrał Elijah Wood. Frodo pojawia się również w filmie "Hobbit:Niezwykła Podróż" w prologu będącym wydarzeniem przed "Władcą Pierścieni:Drużyna Pierścienia" oraz będącym wprowadzeniem do "Hobbita". Ciekawostki * Pierwotnie główny bohater Władcy Pierścieni miał się nazywać Bingo Bolger-Baggins (pewien pisarz, mianowicie David Colbert porównał książkę z głównym bohaterem o tym nazwisku do zjawiska kiedy powiernik pierścienia zmierza ku Orodruinie sprężystymi skokami, niczym tygrysek z "Kubusia Puchatka") natomiast Frodo w pierwszych wersjach rękopisów było imieniem jednego z jego towarzyszy. * W wydaniu I z roku 1996 przekładu Jerzego Łozińskiego nazwisko bohatera przetłumaczone zostało na Bagosz. * W książce ma on włosy nieco jaśniejsze od innych hobbitów, a w filmie jest ciemnym brunetem. * O rolę Froda ubiegało się ponad 150 aktorów. Galeria Frodo&Marry.jpg Frodo sweetw300h456.jpg Frodo Baggins.jpg FrodoPierścień.jpg Frodo.jpg Frodo3.jpg Frodo2.jpg Frodo.JPG 131250.1.jpg ru:Фродо Бэггинс de:Frodo Beutlin en:Frodo Baggins es:Frodo Bolsón fr:Frodon Sacquet it:Frodo Baggins nl:Frodo Balings ru:Фродо Бэггинс Baggins Baggins Baggins Baggins Baggins Baggins Baggins Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie czwartej ery‎ Kategoria:Powiernicy Pierścienia